Envole-moi
by Goul
Summary: Ace avait toujours couru après la liberté. Plus que tout, il voulait voler. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il lui faudrait s'enchaîner à quelqu'un pour connaître ces deux sensations. Song-fic.


**Résumé :** Ace avait toujours couru vers la liberté. Plus que tout, il voulait voler. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il lui faudrait s'enchaîner à quelqu'un pour connaître ces deux sensations. Song-fic.

 **Disclaimers :** Les personnages appartiennent à Eichiro Oda. La chanson Envole-moi appartient à Jean-Jacques Goldman.

 **Genre :** Hurt-Confort / Yaoi / Aventure / Song-fic

 **Raiting :** M

(Première publication : 06/08/2017)

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur**

Bonjour/Bonsoir à toutes et à tous !

C'est une Song-fic qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment. Je trouve que cette chanson correspond parfaitement à la vie de Ace. Je ne considère pas cette fic comme mon meilleur travail, mais je ne la trouve pas mauvaise non plus. Aussi, j'espère que vous apprécierez cette histoire.

Un grand merci à **Nearkadia** , ma chère bêta, pour son travail de relecture et correction !

Bonne lecture !

 **/ ! \ ANNONCE / ! \**

 **Nearkadia** ne me donnant plus de nouvelles, je recherche un ou une autre bêta ! Au moins le temps que j'en sache plus sur sa situation. Il suffit de m'envoyer un MP si vous êtes intéressé(e). Et, sachant que j'ai plusieurs projets sur Saint Seiya, j'espère que travailler sur ce fandom ne vous dérangera pas. Merci de votre attention !

* * *

 **Envole-moi**

 _« Mon trésor ? Si vous le voulez, il est à vous… Cherchez-le ! Je l'ai laissé quelque part dans ce monde ! »_

Tels avaient été les mots de Gol D. Roger, plus connu sous le pseudonyme de Gold Roger, lors de son exécution. Ainsi avait commencé la Grande Ere de la piraterie. Car pour beaucoup, ces mots furent source d'inspiration, de rêves et de liberté. Pour d'autre, en revanche, ils ne furent sources que de désastres, de haine et de désespoir.

C'était le cas pour un jeune enfant qui observait le soleil couchant sur la mer d'une falaise, sur l'île de Dawn dans l'East Blue. Ce garçon, nommé Portgas D. Ace, en hommage à sa défunte mère, était le fils de celui que l'on appelait le Roi des Pirates. Il avait appris cette triste vérité quelques années auparavant et depuis, il haïssait son père avec passion. Parce qu'à cause de lui, il était condamné à être rejeté de ce monde. Tous ceux qu'il avait interrogés avaient été unanimes sur ce point. Ce qui variait dans leur discours, c'était la manière dont on le tuait et les insultes qu'on lui crachait.

Son existence était une erreur aux yeux du monde. Alors, souvent, Ace se posait une question.

\- Est-ce que c'est une bonne chose que je sois né ?

Malheureusement, il n'avait jamais eu de réponse.

 **Minuit se lève, en haut de tours**

 **Les voix se taisent et tout devient aveugle et sourd**

Les bandits de montagne avec qui, il vivait, semblaient, à défaut de l'aimer, le tolérer, voir peut-être l'apprécier pour certains. Ils savaient pourtant son ascendance et les risques qu'ils prenaient si jamais ils étaient découverts. Mais ils le gardaient avec eux. Cela voulait bien dire quelque chose, non ?

Pourtant, Dieu savait qu'il n'était pas facile à vivre depuis qu'il avait découvert l'identité de son paternel. Déjà qu'avant, il leur en faisait voir des vertes et des pas mûres, à présent, il leur faisait de véritables crasses. Sans parler des gueulantes qu'il poussait contre Dadan sur des broutilles ou des coups qu'il assénait aux autres bandits parce qu'ils avaient eu le malheur d'être au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

Ace était conscient qu'ils n'y étaient pour rien dans son mal-être, qu'au contraire, ils cherchaient même à l'aider. Mais c'était plus fort que lui, il n'arrivait pas s'empêcher de s'en prendre à eux. Il y avait trop de colère en lui. Il avait besoin d'un exutoire. Et les bandits étaient ceux avec qui il passait une bonne partie de son temps.

Alors, même s'il culpabilisait un peu pour ça, il s'en prenait à eux. Parce que c'était la voie la plus facile et qu'il n'était qu'un enfant.

 **La nuit camoufle pour quelques heures**

 **Les zones sales et les épaves et la laideur**

L'autre endroit où Ace passait la majeure partie de son temps s'appelait le Grey Terminal. Cela devait être une immense plaine avant, mais les nobles l'avaient transformé en un océan de bric-à-brac à force d'y jeter leur ordure. De ce fait, ce lieu se trouvait en dehors des murailles de la ville, pour ne pas « souiller leur parfaite propreté », et, bien évidemment, en dehors de la loi aussi. Cette zone de non-droit abritait ainsi tous les rebuts de la société et les plus pauvres, qui ne pouvaient s'offrir une habitation, ne serait-ce dans les taudis de la ville basse. En clair, ce n'était certainement pas un endroit pour une enfant.

Ace y allait quand même. Ce n'était pas comme s'il risquait grand-chose, de toute façon. Il était fort. Et il s'était taillé une réputation suffisamment… percutante, pour que, la plupart du temps, les voyous lui fichent la paix. De plus, c'était grâce au Grey Terminal qu'il avait rencontré Sabo.

C'était peu de temps après qu'il avaitt appris pour Roger. Il venait de tabasser quelques petites frappes et de leur piquer leur argent, quand d'un coup, un blondin aux beaux habits bleus était apparu et l'avait accusé de lui avoir volé ses proies. Ace, qui sautait sur chaque occasion de se battre, avait aussitôt pris la mouche. Après un court affrontement verbal, ils en étaient venus aux mains. Résultat, après une heure de combat acharné, le blond avait perdu une dent et Ace avait reçu une magnifique morsure sur son avant-bras droit, dont il avait gardé la cicatrice.

Epuisés, ils s'étaient regardés en chiens de faïence, avant que le jeune noble n'explose de rire et ne le complimente sur sa droite, la même qui avait fait sauter sa dent. Ace, un léger sourire aux lèvres, lui avait répondu que sa morsure n'était pas trop mal non plus. Ainsi débuta leur amitié. Mais ce ne fut que le jour où ils abordèrent le sujet épineux des parents que celle-ci se grava dans la pierre. D'un seul regard, ils s'étaient compris.

L'un comme l'autre détestait profondément leur père respectif.

 **J'ai pas choisi de naître ici**

 **Entre l'ignorance et la violence et l'ennui**

Son amitié avec Sabo avait été grandement bénéfique pour lui. Savoir que quelqu'un le comprenait, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, sa douleur et sa colère, lui avait apporté un certain équilibre. Il respirait un peu mieux. En revanche, cela ne lui avait as fait perdre sa mauvaise habitude e provoquer des combats à tout bout de champ.

Sabo le réprimandait souvent à ce propos. Et aussi au sujet de son incapacité à fuir un danger alors qu'il savait qu'il y avait peu de chance qu'il s'en sorte. C'était un éternel sujet de dispute entre eux, qui se terminait souvent en bagarre d'ailleurs. Mais là encore, Ace ne pouvait s'arrêter. Et, s'il était honnête, il ne voulait pas non plus.

La raison était simple. Ace ne pourra jamais vivre en paix à cause de ce monde qui le condamnait. Alors, il allait leur faire payer. A commencer par tous ces connards qui, Ace en était sûr, n'hésiteraient pas à le traquer puis à le saigner comme un animal s'ils savaient son ascendance. Ils ne méritaient rien d'autre de sa part. Et lorsqu'il partira pour devenir pirate, il en profitera pour faire payer tous les autres.

Puisque ce monde le haïssait pour la simple raison qu'il existait, il allait haïr ce monde et y graver son existence au fer rouge.

 **J'm'en sortirai, j'me le promets**

 **Et s'il le faut, j'emploierai des moyens légaux.**

Il y avait une personne qui ne comprenait pas cela. C'était son grand-père adoptif, Monkey D. Garp, le héros de la Marine dit « Garp le Poing ». Celui-ci, si on passait sur le fait qu'il tentait régulièrement de le tuer sous le couvert d'entraînements et qu'il avait la délicatesse d'un éléphant saoul, était d'une naïveté affligeante. Il pensait réellement qu'en le faisant devenir un Marine, il allait rendre son existence supportable aux yeux du monde. Mais bien sûr. Enfin bon, comme on disait, c'était l'intention qui comptait.

Cependant, si Ace était honnête, il avait bel et bien envisagé de devenir un de ces représentants de l'ordre et de la justice sur les mers. Il se souvenait lorsque Garp lui racontait des histoires, quand il était petit. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'Ace ne pouvait pas lui enlever, c'était qu'il était un formidable conteur. Les scènes de bataille qu'il décrivait semblait tellement réelles, vivantes et époustouflantes, que l'enfant qu'il avait été en était complètement captivé et émerveillé. A ce moment-là, il avait aspiré à devenir un homme comme son grand-père : quelqu'un qui combattait les méchants et aidait les gentils. Cela avait été son rêve, à l'époque.

Puis, il avait appris pour son père et cela avait tout gâché.

 **Envole-moi, envole-moi, envole-moi**

 **Loin de cette fatalité qui colle à ma peau**

Son rêve s'était transformé en un désir vibrant de liberté. C'était presque devenu une obsession. Il y pensait chaque jour, assis sur sa falaise, en observant la mer. Il se disait que cela devait être formidable de pouvoir aller où il voulait, quand il le voulait. De n'avoir aucune limite, aucune contrainte… D'être libre.

Ace s'était alors mis en tête de devenir pirate, au plus grand désespoir de Garp. Car c'était les seuls qui étaient vraiment libres. Il voulait naviguer sur les mers et ne plus se restreindre à un minuscule pan de terre. Il voulait parti et ne plus jamais revenir.

Mais pour lui, il y avait une liberté plus grande encore que celle de naviguer. Car même les mers étaient délimitées par la Red Line et les Calm Belt. Or, cette liberté-là permettait de totalement s'en affranchir. De ne plus dépendre de quoi que ce soit.

La liberté ultime : voler.

 **Envole-moi, envole-moi**

 **Remplis ma tête d'autres horizons, d'autres mots**

 **Envole-moi**

Ace se demandait ce que cela faisait. De voler. D'errer dans le ciel tel un oiseau. De faire la course avec le vent. De se cacher dans les nuages cotonneux. D'observer le monde comme si on en faisait pas partie. Ace faisait souvent des rêves à ce sujet, mais il rêvait surtout de découvrir ces sensations en vrai. Plus que tout, il voulait pouvoir s'élancer dans les cieux en laissant derrière lui toute sa haine, son dégoût et sa colère. Il voulait se libérer de toutes ces chaînes qui l'encraient dans sa trop sombre réalité. Se sentir si léger que plus rien d'autre que ce sentiment de liberté n'avait d'importance.

Un jour, se promit-il, un jour, il volera librement dans le ciel.

 **Pas de question, ni rébellion**

 **Règles du jeu fixées, mais les dés sont pipés**

Partir de Dawn fut plus difficile que prévu. Non pas que la météo ne soit mauvaise, mais il devait laisser derrière lui un petit frère qu'il adorait et qui était comme un soleil qui illuminait sa vie, des bandits que, finalement, il appréciait et la tombe de son autre frère, Sabo, mort sept ans plus tôt. Cet événement, s'il l'avait attristé comme jamais dans sa vie, avait surtout renforcé et nourri la haine qu'il éprouvait envers ce monde pourri et corrompu jusqu'à la moelle, les Dragons célestes en étant la plus parfaire représentation.

Une fois les derniers adieux prononcés, Ace s'était lancé vers l'inconnu. Son grand voyage commençait enfin. Même si East Blue était considéré comme la mer la plus faible, il était sûr qu'il y avait beaucoup à apprendre, des gens à rencontrer - et recruter -, des aventures à vivres. Ace allait profiter de chaque seconde, comme si c'était la dernière. Il se l'était promis, après tout. Il vivrait une vie sans aucun regret.

Après avoir enrôlé plusieurs membres d'équipage, il prit la direction de la Grand Line via la Reverse Mountain, la mer la plus grande du monde, également réputée pour être la plus dangereuse, comme l'indiquait son doux surnom de « cimetière des pirates ». Et la plus folle aussi, constata Ace en manquant se s'écrabouiller sur une baleine géante à peine redescendu de la montagne. Mais ça n'était pas grave, car c'était sur cette mer que se trouvait son objectif.

Afin de ne plus vivre dans l'ombre de son connard de père, il allait prendre la tête de Barbe Blanche, homme le plus fort du monde et ancien rival du Roi des Pirates.

 **L'hiver est glace, l'été est feu**

 **Ici y'a jamais de saison pour être mieux**

Ace avait pensé que Grand Line était la mer la plus dingue qu'il connaissait en arrivant sur celle-ci. Mais il avait eu tort. Ou plutôt, il ne s'était pas douté à quel point il avait eu raison. Car si les tempêtes étaient violentes dans la première moitié de cet océan, elles n'étaient que de douces brises comparées à celles qui se déchaînaient dans la seconde partie. Il comprenait mieux les comparaisons entre Enfer et Paradis.

Mais tout cela n'avait été qu'un léger contretemps dans ses plans. De même, le petit détour pour aller saluer Shanks le Roux ne l'avait qu'à peine retardé. En revanche, le Paladin des Mers, Jinbei, Grand Corsaire de son état, commençait vraiment à le gonfler !

Tout ce que Ace avait voulu, c'était qu'il lui dise où se trouvait Barbe Blanche afin qu'il puisse aller le tuer. Mais l'homme-poisson avait pris la mouche et lui avait déclaré d'un air guindé qu'il ne lui permettrait pas de toucher à un cheveu de « Oyaji ». Ce qui avait grandement énervé Ace, qui avait horreur de ce genre de déclaration et qui ne supportait pas tout ce qui était lié, de près ou de loin, au mot « père ». Un affrontement entre lui et Jinbei avait ainsi débuté.

Ce qu'Ace n'avait pas prévu, c'était que ce combat durerait cinq jours. Ni que Barbe Blanche en personne, arriverait directement au terme de celui-ci. Le jeune capitaine était fatigué, blessé, affamé et assoiffé. Il savait que dans son état, il n'avait aucune chance de gagner contre l'Empereur. Pourtant, il ne fit pas demi-tour et se tint devant l'immense homme avec insolence. Ace ne laisserait pas passer une telle chance, dût-il en mourir. Il irait jusqu'au bout.

Le combat n'en fut pas vraiment un. Sans surprise, Ace perdit. Son seul réconfort fut que son équipage ne le suivrait pas dans la mort et qu'il avait pu s'enfuir. Car il ne se faisait aucune illusion, le sort des perdants était de mourir. Il avait appris cette vérité alors qu'il n'était qu'un gamin et elle s'était toujours vérifiée. Mais il fallait croire que Barbe Blanche aimait ne rien faire comme les autres.

Surtout quand, non content de lui proposer de prendre sa marque, il lui demandait de devenir son fils. Ace en resta tétanisé durant de longues secondes. Puis, utilisant ses dernière forces, il lui hurla d'aller se faire foutre. Et tandis que l'inconscience le gagnait, il eut une dernière pensée.

Plutôt crever que d'appeler quelqu'un « père ».

 **J'ai pas choisi de vivre ici**

 **Entre la soumission, la peur ou l'abandon**

Ace avait souvent été en colère dans sa vie, mais il ne s'était jamais senti aussi furieux ! Enlevé ! Ces fichus pirates l'avaient _enlevé_ ! Tout cela parce que le vieux débris, avec sa moustache débile, voulait qu'il rejoigne son équipage ! Et bien, il pouvait toujours courir ! Il s'était juré de prendre sa tête et il réussirait, foi d'Ace !

Sa résolution tint après sa première tentative échouée. Ainsi qu'après les dix-neuf suivantes. A la vingtième, elle baissa un peu, mais Ace se remotiva en se disant que cela n'était qu'une question de temps. Lorsqu'il atteint les cinquante, les premiers doutes apparurent. Il les ignora de toutes ses forces. Cependant, il ne put continuer à se voiler la face après la quatre-vingtième. Il n'abandonna pas pour autant, têtu. Jusqu'à la centième tentative. Une fois ce nombre symbolique atteint, il comprit. Il ne réussirait jamais à prendre la tête de Barbe Blanche, ni à surpasser son bon-à-rien de géniteur. Il resterait dans son ombre jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Un raté. Une erreur. Tel était son destin depuis le début, en tant que fils du Roi des Pirates.

Sauf qu'une personne semblait décidé à lui prouver le contraire : Marco le Phoenix, Commandant de la Première Division de Barbe Blanche.

 **J'm'en sortirai, je te le jure**

 **A coup de livres, je franchirai tous ces murs**

Il avait été là tout le temps. Plus encore que Thatch, cuistot-en-chef et Quatrième Commandant. Après chacune de ses tentatives, il l'avait aidé à panser ses blessures, qu'Ace le veuille ou non. Pour tous ses repas, il lui avait apporté une gamelle de ragoût ou autre. A chaque fois qu'il s'était perdu sur cet immense navire (pour sa plus grande honte) qu'était le Moby Dick, qu'il avait voulu qu'on lui fiche la paix, qu'il avait voulu une certaine compagnie, Marco avait été là. Tel un gardien silencieux, une sentinelle discrète, et non un geôlier, comme l'avait cru Ace au début.

Puis, lors d'une soirée mémorable, alors qu'il avait perdu tout espoir, le jeune homme trouva enfin le courage de lui poser la question qui le rongeait depuis trois mois et demi et dont il craignait la réponse.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous l'appelez « Oyaji » ?

Au visage de Marco, Ace comprit que cela devait faire longtemps qu'il attendait que cette question soit posée. Sa réponse vint pourtant naturellement et avec une sincérité qui effraya Ace.

\- Parce qu'il nous appelle ses fils. Pour ce monde, nous ne sommes tous que des parias. Alors ça nous rend heureux, yoi. Ce ne sont que des mots, mais ils nous rendent heureux.

Ace dut se retenir de toutes ses forces de pleurer. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi. Mais Marco, lui, savait. Alors il le laissa après quelques mots de plus. Il fallut attendre plusieurs jours avant qu'il ne revienne le voir. Pour lui poser une étrange question.

\- Pourquoi as-tu pris la mer ?

\- Pour être libre, répondit Ace sans pouvoir se retenir.

Marco le regarda de ses yeux à moitié fermés et pourtant si vifs, puis demanda s'il était parvenu à son but. Ace avoua du bout des lèvres, après plusieurs minutes d'hésitation, que non. Il ne se sentait pas libre. Le blond lui demanda alors comment il pourrait parvenir à son objectif. La réponse fusa avant qu'Ace ne réfléchisse. Voler. C'était le seul moyen pour qu'il ressente la liberté du plus profond de sa chair. Le jeune homme réalisa ensuite sa bêtise et tenta de s'expliquer, quand il vit le sourire mi-amusé, mi-sérieux du commandant. Sa réponse le laissa rempli d'incompréhension.

\- Je vois. S'il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir…

Puis, Marco le poussa de l'autre côté de la balustrade auquel il était appuyé et Ace tomba.

 **Envole-moi, envole-moi, envole-moi**

 **Loin de cette fatalité qui colle à ma peau**

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Ace pensa qu'il allait mourir. Ce n'était pas comme avec l'incendie du Gray Terminal et Bluejam, où il avait seulement eu peur, ni comme lorsqu'il avait perdu face à Barbe Blanche, car il avait accepté la mort. Là, c'était un de ces moments où vous voyez votre fin arriver, sans pouvoir rien faire pour l'en empêcher. Juste attendre l'inévitable.

Ace sentit son instinct de survie se réveiller avec une force qu'il ne soupçonnait pas. Il se rendit compte qu'il voulait vivre. Voir son petit frère devenir un grand pirate. Le Roi des Pirates. Il voulait vivre. Voir tout ce qu'il n'avait pas encore pu voir dans ce monde. _Il ne voulait pas mourir._

Un éclat bleu apparut soudainement dans sa vision. Il sentit quelque chose de dur. Il s'y accrocha de toutes ses forces, espérant que cela le sauverait des eaux qui se rapprochaient trop rapidement. Une fois qu'il fut bien agrippé, tout se mit à tourner. Les directions se confondirent. Une brusque accélération lui retourna l'estomac. Ace dut fermer les yeux pour ne pas rendre son dîner. Cela dura quelques secondes, puis tout se stabilisa. Ace garda les yeux résolument fermés, sa nausée n'étant toujours pas passée. Ce fut alors qu'il sentit ce à quoi il était accroché _bouger_.

\- Ouvre les yeux, yoi.

Ce fut la surprise qui le fit obéir. Mais toutes les questions qu'il s'apprêtait à poser moururent avant de pouvoir franchir ses lèvres. Son esprit se vida complètement lorsqu'il réalisa où il était.

Ace était en train de voler dans le ciel.

 **Envole-moi, envole-moi**

 **Remplis ma tête d'autres horizons, d'autres mots**

 **Envole-moi**

Le jaune, le orange, le rose et le violet se mélangeaient avec le blanc des nuages pour offrir un spectacle époustouflant en cette fin de journée. Le bleu du ciel s'assombrissait doucement pour laisser place à la nuit et, déjà, quelques timides étoiles scintillaient. Le vent, doux et tiède, ébouriffait gentiment cheveux et vêtements et faisait légèrement siffler ses oreilles. Toutes ces sensations parvinrent à Ace avec une clarté incroyable, sans qu'il ne parvienne à les comprendre. Cela n'aurait pas dû être possible. Cela n'aurait pas dû être possible ! Et pourtant… il se trouvait bel et bien dans l'immensité azur qui l'avait toujours fait rêver.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Ace se sentit libre. Libéré. Il n'était plus le fils de Gold Roger, le Roi des Pirates, une erreur intolérable pour ce monde, ni même un pirate. Il n'était plus qu'un jeune homme qui volait. Ace déglutit difficilement à cette pensée, l'émotion le prenant sans prévenir à la gorge. Il ne parvenait pas à mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait tant il était secoué. Mais il y avait une chose qui était certaine. Il était libre.

 _Libre_.

Les larmes se mirent à couler sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

 **Me laisse pas là, emmène-moi, envole-moi**

 **Croiser d'autres yeux qui ne se résignent pas**

Marco les ramena à bord du Moby Dick après une bonne heure de vol. Ce fut à cet instant que Ace réalisa à quoi il s'accrochait. Un phœnix. Dont les plumes brûlaient d'un bleu aussi pur que celui d'un ciel d'été. Sa fascination pour cette magnifique créature rejoint celle qu'il nourrissait pour les cieux. Il vit ensuite l'oiseau redevenir humain, l'homme blond qu'il connaissait. Mais Ace ne s'arrêta pas de le regarder pour autant.

\- Merci… Murmura-t-il d'une voix tremblante d'émotion.

Marco lui sourit. D'un geste tendre, il porta sa main à sa joue pour essuyer doucement les quelques larmes qui s'attardaient encore. Cela dut être à ce moment là que ses sentiments pour lui commencèrent à changer.

Plus tard, Ace se trouvait sur le pont principal du Moby Dick, au milieu d'une fête dont il était l'invité d'honneur. En effet, il avait - enfin ! - accepté de prendre la marque de Barbe Blanche, qui était fièrement tatoué sur son dos, et faisait officiellement partie de l'équipage. Chose que ses nouveaux frères avaient absolument voulu célébrer.

Frères… Ace avait encore du mal avec cette notion de famille. Pour lui, Luffy et Sabo avaient été des exceptions, les seuls capables de passer outre sa filiation. Et il ne pouvait définitivement pas se résoudre à appeler son nouveau capitaine « Oyaji ». C'était au-dessus de ses forces. Mais ses camarades tout neufs lui avaient assuré que ce n'était pas grave. Qu'il pouvait prendre son temps. Cependant, ce qui le gênait le plus dans cette notion, c'était qu'il devenait aussi le frère de Marco.

Sauf que cela ne lui suffisait pas. Il voulait plus.

 **Envole-moi, tire-moi de là**

 **Montre-moi ces autres vies que je ne sais pas**

Ace avait tout fait pour étouffer ses sentiments. Il ne voulait pas que ceux-ci puissent nuire à la relation fragile qui s'était installée entre lui et les autres membres de l'équipage, le Commandant de la Première Division en particulier. Si jamais ce dernier se mettait à le détester, Ace ne savait pas comment il réagirait. Sans doute ferait-il une grosse bêtise. Mais rien n'y faisait. Ces stupides sentiments ne disparaissaient pas. Au contraire, ils semblaient se renforcer de jour en jour, au fur et à mesure qu'il en apprenait plus sur Marco. Alors un soir, il craqua.

Cela devait être une soirée comme les autres, pourtant. Ace était de garde avec Thatch, mais le cuistot s'était méchamment taillé en cuisinant, un peu plus tôt. Il devait dont se reposer et quelqu'un d'autre fut désigné pour le guet. Ace n'avait pas su qui allait le remplacer jusqu'à ce qu'une touffe blonde à l'allure d'ananas n'atteigne le bord de la vigie.

Ace se mit aussitôt à paniquer intérieurement tandis qu'il répondait à la salutation de Marco. Normalement, il évitait de se retrouver seul avec lui, seulement cette fois, il n'y avait aucune échappatoire. Il allait devoir supporter sa présence. Ace prit donc un air nonchalant et se mit à babiller, comme son petit frère savait si bien le faire. Tout alla bien, jusqu'au moment où la nuit tomba.

Marco avait emmené quelques papiers avec lui afin de continuer à travailler. Cependant, la lumière des étoiles n'était pas suffisante pour qu'il puisse lire. Pour parer à ce problème, Marco alluma son feu dans une de ses mains, s'éclairant. Dès l'instant où Ace posa ses yeux dessus, il se sut perdu. Ces flammes le fascinaient tellement… Leurs couleurs, leurs mouvements… Elles étaient hypnotiques… comme le ciel… comme leur propriétaire. Celui qui lui avait fait découvrir les joies du vol. Celui qui avait réalisé son rêve. Celui qui l'avait aidé à atteindre la liberté ultime. …Celui qu'il aimait…

Les flammes bougèrent et deux yeux grands ouverts prirent leur place, confondant Ace. Il réalisé alors que depuis le début, il parlait à haute voix.

Sa honte le submergea plus vite qu'une Aqua Laguna. Une peur-panique s'empara de lui. Les images et les sons se brouillèrent. Sa respiration s'emballa, son cœur aussi. Marco savait. _Marco savait._ Ace voulut fuir. Il ne voulait pas qu'il le déteste. Il ne le supporterait pas. Il devait partir, _maintenant_. D'un bond, il se releva. Il se précipita vers le bord de la vigie. Il ne put qu'agripper le rebord que des bras forts s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille. Ace se figea. Il eut un haut-le-cœur. Est-ce que Marco… allait le jeter par-dessus bord ?

\- Ace, respire, yoi.

Le jeune homme prit une grande inspiration. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait bloqué sa respiration. Il sentit les bras bouger et, dans un mouvement trop rapide, se retrouva soudain face au Commandant. Ace garda les yeux baissés. Il ne savait que trop bien les sentiments qui remplissaient le regard du phœnix. Colère. Dégoût. Haine.

Un doigt vint s'égarer sous son menton et, lentement, redressa sa tête. Ace ferma les yeux. Une main douce et tendre caressant doucement la joue les fit s'ouvrir sous l'incompréhension.

Leurs regards se croisèrent. La respiration de Ace se coupa à nouveau. Il sentit ses yeux s'embouer. Une chaleur se répandit en lui. Le doux sourire de Marco s'agrandit à ces réactions.

\- Je sais, yoi. Moi aussi.

Et Marco posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Les larmes se mirent à couler.

 **Envole-moi, envole-moi, envole-moi**

Ace ne sut jamais comment les choses dégénérèrent. Un instant, Marco l'embrassait doucement, délicatement, le suivant, il se retrouvait étendu dans la vigie, un phœnix échauffé sur lui. La peur s'insinua, vicieuse, lui qui n'avait jamais eu de relation charnelle, pensant que personne ne pouvait le désirer de cette façon. Marco le sentit de suite. Il se sépara légèrement de lui et lui demanda de lui faire confiance. Ace, fébrile, des larmes continuant de couler, rencontra à nouveau ses yeux. Les émotions qu'il y lut le convainquirent de hocher la tête dans un accord muet.

Le sourire du blond, à cet instant, valut sa réponse à lui seul.

Marco se montra patient avec lui. Il commença avec de simples caresses peu appuyées. Ace découvrit tout un univers de sensations qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment été curieux de connaître. Son corps réagissait à chacune d'entre elles, lui faisant pousser des soupirs tremblants, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Il tenta bien de les étouffer avec sa main, mais Marco l'attrapa avec délicatesse et l'enleva tout aussi doucement. Le regard, chargé la luxure, de tendresse, d'amour, qu'il lui lança provoqua une immense gêne et rougeur, mais la honte reflua. Ace se détendit sans même s'en rendre compte. Il se tendit à nouveau lorsque Marco s'attaque à leurs vêtements, mais le plus âgé le remit rapidement à l'aise d'un doux baiser.

Les caresses s'accentuèrent. Elles se déplacèrent vers ses parties intimes. Mais Ace n'arrêta pas Marco. Même quand la douleur se mêla au plaisir lorsqu'il le prépara à sa venue. Il avait confiance en Marco, assez pour lui donner sa première fois. Celui-ci dut le sentir. Il lui embrassa doucement les joues, le front, les temps, avant de cueillir de nouveau ses lèvres avec une tendresse infinie.

Vint le moment où Marco unit leur corps avec lenteur. Ace lui en fut reconnaissant, la douleur éclipsant le plaisir durant un instant. Le blond attendit de longues minutes en embrassant son visage qu'il se décrispe. Lorsque enfin, l'étau se desserra, il se retira lentement, plongea son regard dans celui de son amant, et revint en lui dans un mouvement calme et fluide. Ace vit les étoiles du ciel se décrocher pour venir inonder sa vision, tandis qu'une décharge de plaisir le parcourut. Tout ne fut plus que délice, chaleur, tendresse et amour.

Et liberté. Ace sentit que toutes ses chaînes s'étaient irrémédiablement brisées, sous les assauts constants du phœnix. Comme lors de leur unique vol, il sentit qu'il quittait son corps pour n'être plus que Ace. Juste Ace.

Le plus beau survint lors de leur délivrance commune, où il put toucher le septième ciel du doigt.

Sa première fois se passa sous les étoiles, à mi-chemin entre les cieux et la mer, avec l'homme qu'il aimait.

 **Regard-moi bien, je ne leur ressemble pas**

 **Me laisse pas là, envole-moi**

Une semaine s'écoula après cette nuit magique. Thatch n'avait pas compris pourquoi Ace était venu le remercier, le lendemain de son tour de guet. Surtout qu'il avait vu Marco faire la même chose. Le cuistot avait simplement haussé les épaules, se disant sans doute qu'ils avaient dû particulièrement apprécier son menu du jour. S'il avait su…

Mais Ace se trouvait maintenant face à un nouveau problème. Il culpabilisait. D'avoir… fait ce qu'il avait fait avec Marco. Car celui-ci ignorait toujours pour Roger. Il l'avait dit à Barbe Blanche, bien sûr, et celui-ci lui avait dit que cela n'avait aucune importance. Cependant, Marco pouvait penser différemment. Il pouvait haïr le Roi des Pirates… et son fils. Il pouvait très bien se sentir dégoûté par lui et par… ce qu'ils avaient fait ensemble. Il pourrait même réussir à convaincre son capitaine que cela avait été une erreur de le laisser rejoindre l'équipage. Qu'ils feraient mieux de se débarrasser de lui, voir de le tuer-

Ace stoppa ses pensées avant de se mettre à paniquer complètement. Sa paranoïa avait de nouveau pris le dessus. Il fallait qu'il se calme. Il n'y avait qu'une seule solution. Ace devait dire la vérité à Marco.

Il se décida le soir même. Il avait passé sa journée à ramasser son courage, miette après miette. Puis, il avait intercepté le blond à la sortie du dîner (en manquant de donner en crise cardiaque à Thatch car il n'avait pas fini son assiette) et avait demandé à lui parler. Le Commandant avait acquiescé et ils s'étaient dirigés vers sa chambre. En passant, Ace avait aperçu le regard encourageant de son père adoptif. Cela lui avait fait chaud au cœur.

Enfin dans sa cabine, Marco s'enquit poliment de la raison de cette brusque discussion. Ace resta un moment sans bouger ni parler, à le regarder avec une lueur d'angoisse dans le regard. Lueur qui trouva écho avec celle, d'inquiétude, dans les yeux du zoan. Le noiraud lui désigna rapidement le lit et lui dit qu'il ferait mieux de s'asseoir. De plus en plus alarmé, si son agitation corporelle était un indice, le blond s'exécuta, sans quitter Ace des yeux. Celui-ci prit une grande inspiration. Deux fois. Il s'excusa. Deux fois. Et lui avoua son terrible secret.

L'adolescent n'aurait su dire combien de temps il resta là, son regard rivé sur le sol, à attendre la réaction du plus vieux. Il sentit, en revanche, parfaitement bien les deux mains venir se poser délicatement sur ses joues et lui relever doucement la tête. Ace plongea dans les prunelles de son vis-à-vis, n'y lisant que tendresse et amour. Marco lui chuchota qu'il s'en fichait, qu'il était lui et que c'était tout ce qui comptait, avant de ravir ses lèvres.

Ace se demanda s'il était possible de mourir de bonheur.

 **Avec ou sans toi, je finirai pas comme ça**

 **Envole-moi, envole-moi**

Ace se trouvait sur la figure de proue du navire. Il observait la mer. Depuis qu'il avait dit la vérité à son… amant (cela lui faisait encore drôle de citer Marco avec ce terme), il réfléchissait souvent. Ce dernier comprenait qu'il ait besoin d'espace et ne le dérangeait jamais lors de ces moments. Il faisait même en sorte que personne d'autre ne vienne le voir. Ace ne pensait pas qu'il était possible d'aimer autant quelqu'un.

Ses réflexions portaient toutes le même nom. Gol D. Roger. Toute sa vie, il avait été le fantôme qui le hantait, l'ombre du tableau qui gâchait tout. Ace avait toujours tout fait pour se distancer autant que possible de lui. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il croyait. Mais aujourd'hui, il comprenait qu'en réalité, toute sa vie tournait autour de lui. Par sa faute. Car Ace avait toujours tout rapporté à son père, consciemment ou non. Tout ce qu'il avait fait, durant l'intégralité de sa vie, avait eu un rapport direct u indirect avec lui. Ace s'était lui-même enchaîné à l'image du Roi des Pirates. Alors… peut-être était-il temps… de s'en libérer ?

Il ne voulait plus continuer à vivre de cette manière. A partir de maintenant, il voulait que le fils conducteur de sa vie soit Marco, Barbe Blanche et son équipage. Avec Luffy, son cher petit frère qui lui manquait tant. Plus Roger. Jamais.

Cette décision prise, Ace se sentit… plus léger. Et libéré. Il ne sentait plus le fardeau qui l'avait toujours accompagné depuis qu'il savait. Les ténèbres n'étaient plus, remplacées par la lumière de l'aube.

Fort de ce sentiment nouveau et exaltant, Ace partit rejoindre Marco dans leur cabine. Là, pour la première fois, ce fut lui qui initia un baiser. Le phœnix sembla apprécier son geste et répondit aussitôt avec fougue. Ace n'avait plus peur. Ni de l'avenir, ni des autres. Il allait vivre une vie sans regret, comme il se l'était promis.

Alors, encore une fois, Marco :

 **« Envole-moi »**

* * *

Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Je vous remercie d'avoir lu et je vous dis à bientôt pour une prochaine fic, qui sera aussi une song-fic, mais sur Sabo !

Gros bisous, Goul !


End file.
